


Snowy Sakura

by Abaraikuchiki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Lemon, Manga & Anime, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abaraikuchiki/pseuds/Abaraikuchiki
Summary: Rukia is taking care of Byakuya after his battle with Äs Nödt. She has awakened from the hot spring treatment but her brother remains in a coma. The only thoughts in her head are all those feelings that she might never be able to convey to the man she loves. ByakuyaXRukia. Only Mature audiences. NOT RATED E FOR EVERYONE! Please leave Reviews!
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Rukia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Snowy Sakura

"Nii-sama" – Rukia said softly, almost inaudible... She tried to gather all the courage inside her to stop herself from crying but it was pointless. Small tears rolled down her cheeks and landed over her hands.

She cleaned the tears from her face with the back of her hand and continued looking at her brother. Even though everybody had reassured her that he would be just fine, she couldn't believe it until she saw it.

The reason why Rukia and Renji had been able to wake up after Kirinji Tenjirou's hot spring treatment was because their wounds were not as severe as her brother's. His life was hanging by a thread when he was found by Senjumaru-san. Rukia could not bear the thought of losing her brother. It was too much to think about, she quickly moved her hand to her chest and gripped her hakama tightly, as if trying to stop the pain in her heart.

The bandages around his body were gone, and his body no longer had any signs of bruises. She reached slowly for his hand and gently rubbed her fingers over it. She smiled while doing so because it reminded her of those hands that so many times had defended her. Those hands were definitely so soft "just as expected from the head of the noble Kuchiki clan," she said while smiling a bit. Thinking about her past with him made her happy and also made her sad.

She remembered those feelings of insecurity when she had just arrived to the Kuchiki Manor - the fear inside her and the desire to please her "brother." It was a completely different world, but HE was there. Her Nii-sama was there to make her feel protected. Even though he was never affectionate to her, she had looked up to him from day one.

Seeing him handle all the business around the mansion, seeing him carry himself in such an elegant manner even in the hardest situations was something she aspired to at least mimic. The way he fought with such poise was definitely her goal to one day be even remotely similar to him.

Rukia smiled every time she had seen her sister's portrait around the house. Rukia was glad her Onee-chan was able to find such a kind man as a husband. Unfortunately for her, little by little Rukia was unable to look at the portrait anymore. She stopped looking at it to avoid her sister's kind eyes. Rukia had felt so ashamed and it was a feeling she could not understand.

"I just wished it had been me and not Hisana-sama… the one… who had the honor to be your wife"

Rukia said, letting her head fall forward and sobbing uncontrollably and yet silently. She couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth and that she had kept hidden inside her for all this time. She had not seen Byakuya as a brother figure for quite a long time. Every action of his made her smile and lighten up her day. Rukia had only wished she could share this happiness with Byakuya Kuchiki. In her mind, he had stopped being that brotherly figured she was forced to address him as. She had desired him as a man. She had dreamed about being more than a "sister" to him, after all she was not related to him at all. They were two perfect strangers, and yet the memory of her beloved sister still remained vivid in Rukia's mind and it was due to this respect that Rukia had taken so many steps to stay away from Byakuya.

"Nii-sama…no… Kuchiki…Byakuya…"

The young lady uttered while feeling her cheeks turn a bright red color and she lowered her eyes to the ground ashamed. Her heart about to come out of her chest and she was shaking even though he was probably unable to hear her. Rukia's small hand gently brushed against Byakuya's hair and then she found herself staring directly at his calm face.

Rukia was unable to stop her feelings and slowly her fingers softly stroke his cheek, as if a small cherry blossom petal had fallen to caress him. She could not believe what she had done, and yet her fingers did not want to stop that minimal contact between them. To her, it was the closest she would ever be to showing her love for him. She started crying once again, but these were tears of joy.

Rukia's thoughts kept getting louder and louder inside her head. She shook her head trying to make them go away, yet she could not get rid of them. Gathering all of her courage, she slowly leaned forward, closer to his body. Her breathing becoming harder, her vision blurred and feeling her face turning redder than a summer sunset. Rukia continued slowly leaning forward while still sitting on her knees and felt her face closer to Byakuya's face than ever before.

The raven-haired girl closed her eyes slowly and pressed her small lips against Byakuya's lips. She felt her body going numb as she felt Byakuya's soft and warm lips against hers. She stood there for a second, wishing it would never end. Little by little she moved back to her original position, opening her eyes slowly only to find a pair of slate gray eyes looking back at her.

She gasped loudly as she saw Byakuya looking directly at her and she quickly removed her hand that was still gently placed over his hand. Rukia started panting in pure shock, her chest heaving and mouth wide open, yet unable to speak a word.

" … uh.. Nii…uh… Nii-sama…."

Was the only thing that came out from her before she quickly tried to stand up, but was stopped by Byakuya's hand grasping her small wrist. Her body turned completely cold to the point that she did not even try to fight back. She was hoping that he was still unconscious when she had decided to kiss him and that he had no recollection of the events that had just occurred.

"I… I… will go to Tenjirou-sama and let him know you are awake" Rukia explained with a smile on her face. And yet he did not let go of her wrist that by now was shaking violently, as it was her whole body.

"Rukia, did you know that unlike Tenjirou's first thought I have been fully aware of my surroundings ever since I was laid to rest here?", Byakuya said while turning his head and looking straight to the high wooden ceiling above him. "I know that you have been next to me every day for the past two weeks…and…" He stopped for a second looking straight at Rukia's eyes "I am fully aware of what just happened."

"Nii-sama…. Nii-sama… it's not….!" Rukia screamed in fear and agony, her violet eyes quickly tearing up as she began to bite her lip and looking down. Her tears quickly hit the ground as they traveled through her face. Byakuya sat down, calmly looking at her and using his hand to lift Rukia's chin up; their eyes meeting. He tenderly stroked her cheek and used his thumb to clean those tears that continued running down.

"Nii-sama, I am no longer worthy of being part of the Kuchiki family. I have betrayed my sister and I have betrayed you as my brother" The young lady expressed in a sad tone.

"Rukia, you should not be so hard on yourself" Byakuya replied without taking his eyes off her.

"How could I not be hard on myself? After all you have done, Nii-sama…and the actions I have done today are completely unforgivable. I am so sorry I was so weak. I'm sorry you had to always send me away from you to become stronger and not just a weakling under your shadow" Rukia answered while trying to stop her tears.

"Rukia… the reason why I remained far away from you…. Was not because you were weak…but because…" At that moment, Byakuya learned forward towards Rukia and pressed his lips against hers, his warm breath lingering over her tender lips. Her eyes widened perplexed and yet she felt completely overwhelmed by happiness. She closed her eyes and let him take the lead. Byakuya opened his mouth slightly and began to passionately kiss her. His tongue began slowly pushing its way inside her mouth. Rukia began feeling like she was about to faint feeling Byakuya's tongue fighting against her own. As the kiss became more frantic, she felt her small hands gripping on Byakuya's hakama, and in the process opening and making one sleeve fall over his shoulder. His hand grabbing her nape softly, and pushing her against him, as they continued enjoying the feeling. Rukia let out a moan that was muffled by the kiss and she could feel her whole body burning passion. She knew that's what it had to be, even though she had never experienced something like this before. Byakuya moved back a little, breaking the kiss. He couldn't believe what he had done, and yet it was what he had desired for such a long time, longer than what he could remember.

"Rukia, The reason why I remained away from you was because of these feelings." Byakuya said almost whispering and still running his hand over her cheek and with a faint smile. This was completely new to Rukia, who had never seen her brother smile before. She reciprocated the smiled and her eyes deviated to contemplate Byakuya's bare torso and shoulder. The girl blushed and looked down to the ground. "Why…why didn't you tell me about your feelings before? " She said trying to stop thinking about what she had just seen.

"I had adopted you to protect you, as Hisana had requested and here I was falling in love with my deceased wife's sister. And there was also the fact that I swore in front of my parents' grave to never break the rules again. I would be breaking two promises and I also did not know how you would feel about all this." He explained to her in that calm manner that was so characteristic of him.

"Nii-sama…I also felt the same way. I was betraying my sister's memory and yet I could not help but love you and I always felt I would never be as good as my sister, so what would someone like you see in me? But now… I can freely say, even if this is a forbidden love, that I love you… nii-sama." She stopped her sentence for a second and slowly continued " no… I love you, Kuchiki Byakuya"

"Rukia, believe me. You are completely different from Hisana and in a good way. I know that I am not in love with you because you remind me of her, but because of who you are." He said squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Nii-sama…You said you do not want to break the rules again, and I don't want you to. Maybe tomorrow all of this will be nothing but a memory and we will continue as brother and sister and never speak of this. Even if it's only a memory tomorrow, I want it to be the best memory ever." Rukia swallowed hard and looked up straight with a blushed face and a trembling voice, gathering her courage one more time. "I want you to make me yours"

Byakuya continued silently looking straight at her. He could not believe the words she had uttered, and even though he desired to be with her it was something that could completely damage the faith of the Kuchiki family. And yet, his thoughts were a little cloudy. He had never felt this way before and it was hard for him to discern his own thoughts.

Seeing Byakuya completely immobile for a couple of seconds gave Rukia the answer she needed. It had all worked out so much better in her mind, but now it was done and she would have to live the rest of her life with it. "I... apologize for such a reckless request Nii-sama. I shall leave now." The young woman said bowing politely and beginning to stand up, only to be stopped by Byakuya once again. His hand was holding her arm down, and she could do nothing but remain quiet and wait for what her brother had to say.

And yet, instead of chastising her for her behavior, he leaned forward to kiss her once again, while he began slowly pushing her body to futon he had been sleeping on. She felt wild shivers traveling around her body and her breathing quickly increasing as the kiss became more passionate. Byakuya could not hold himself any longer. His hand gently caressing her neck and traveling to her hakama, he untied the sash that kept it together. She could feel her hakama sliding off her body and exposing her completely to him. Byakuya halted the kiss and moved away to admire her petite body, that creamy-white skin that had goosebumps everywhere and that look of lust in her eyes. "You are beautiful Rukia." Byakuya whispered touching her exposed belly, making her gasp for air. She covered her mouth and looked away ashamed, and Byakuya could not help but smile at her innocence.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Rukia" The man said while getting back on top of her and whispering on her ear, his hand unhooking her bra from the back and then pulling it away from her body. Byakuya started to gently cup her breasts with his hand, kissing her neck and enjoying every single moan of hers. He gently teased her erect nipples and pinched them slightly; Rukia could not control herself and screamed in pleasure. Byakuya kissed her neck passionately and then moved down to her breasts and began teasing one with his mouth, gently nibbling and sucking on it. Rukia continued moaning and caressing his black hair, she had never felt this way and it was making her whole mind go completely blank.

"Rukia, you asked me for the best memory ever, maybe it is time to show you more" The man said moving even lower and placing himself down in between her legs, he moved them over his back and slowly began to kiss her thighs to then run his finger over her wet panties. She squirmed and propped her body up using her elbows. "No… please… don't look at me like that. It's … embarrassing" Rukia said between moans, but it was not enough to stop what he was doing. He began licking her panties and craving for some more, his eyes met hers as he used his fingers to slide down her white-underwear. Byakuya enjoying seeing how wet she had become just by his teasing and the sweet smell of her drove him mad. He started running his tongue slowly around her lips and then gently kissing her small bud. He continued teasing the outside and then started to guide his tongue deeper inside. It was so warm and pleasant that he could not stop himself from grabbing her small hips and pushing her body even close to his face. She screamed in pleasure feeling Byakuya's mouth ravishing her core. Her toes curling and her hands tugging the sheets underneath her body; He continued his ministrations and she felt her insides coiling up just about to explode. He stopped and moved his head away and she stared at him confused.

Byakuya moved back to make eye contact with his beloved Rukia. He could not resist touching her body, seeing those goosebumps every time his finger made contact with her bare skin. He leaned forward to kiss her passionately once again. Rukia felt her own taste in her mouth; it was something she had never imagined and yet she was enjoying that flavor. Byakuya's fingers started to gently travel around her breasts and then touching her entire body while the kiss began to make her petite body feel as if she was on fire. She started to tremble as his hand slowly moved to her bud. A moan came out of her mouth but was immediately muffed by Byakuya's mouth. He slowly made circles around her moist womanhood using his index finger. She could not control herself and bit Byakuya's lower lip while uttering incomprehensible noises. He enjoyed seeing her face so flushed, the arched back and the way her hips began to slowly thrust against his hand even though he had only softly touched her. Byakuya began to run his finger up and down, feeling her warm juices emanating from her insides. He continued teasing her but stopping right at the entrance of her core. His nimble fingers starting to move even faster as Rukia tugged on his hair while groaning. Once again she felt as if her body would burst into thousands of pieces, and once against Byakuya stopped as if he was chastising her. He brought his index finger to his mouth and licked it clean, a smirk drawn upon his face. "Why… are you doing this to me? What are you going to do next?" She asked a little displeased.

Without answering, Byakuya untied his obi, took off his hakama and pulled down his pants, revealing his erect member. Rukia blushed immediately and realized what was about to happen. Byakuya began to move forward once again, placing both hands on the floor to hold his body and he continued looking down at the young woman. She desired to become one with him more than anything else in her life, Rukia slowly raised her arm up to his nape and gently led him closer to her. The two began kissing passionately as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He used his right hand to gently guide his member near her entrance and began to slowly push it inside her. Rukia squirmed feeling his huge member filling her up. A suddent rush of pain traveled up her body and her face showed she was clearly in discomfort.

"Rukia, is everything ok?" He asked pulling away slightly and looking down at her.

"Nothing… it's just…" She did not know how to explain it to him. It was not something that she could just say, but it didn't take long for him to realize what had happened. Small drops of blood had stained the futon where they were laying.

"I did not know you were still a virgin" Byakuya said feeling confused, but Rukia only smiled at him and caressed his cheek once again.

"I… have always wanted it to be like this. Even if it was a crazy dream in my mind" She replied softly while a soft tear rolled down her cheek and ended on the floor. Then the raven-haired girl wrapped both hands around his neck and brought him down once again. Byakuya began digging his manhood inside her, his whole body burning with passion when he heard Rukia's muffled moans.

She began to dig her nail in his back, screaming every time he thrust inside her. Rukia felt ashamed of the gushing noises that came from inside her, and yet every time he filled her core up it made her reach heaven. The girl bit Byakuya's shoulder, making him feel powerful for being able to please her in such a way.

He felt her insides tightening around his warm member and began thrusting deeper inside her petite body. She closed her eyes feeling completely in bliss, her hips erratically thrusting against his, her legs squeezing his body and shaking violently. She felt his manhood throbbing hard inside her and growing even bigger.

"I'm about to…" Byakuya said pulling the girl's body against his and running his hand through her wet hair. She clung to his body while moaning and screaming louder and he thrust inside her one more time, spilling his seed in her core. Her body arching against his and her mouth seeking his mouth as a way to mute her own moans; Rukia reached her climax and then her rigid body relaxed as she laid on the futon. The man slowly pulled his member out of her body, admiring the way her womanhood overflowed with his seed. A smile was drawn upon his lips.

"Your face is all pink Rukia, and seeing your body covered with this delightful glow is all I had imagined it would be" Byakuya said laying down next to her.

Rukia did not reply and just turned to her side and hugged him, laying her head over his chest. It had been the best night of her life, and yet there was no way to imagine what the next day would bring. There were many reasons why their love was forbidden, many reasons why others might try to end what had just started that night, and overall there was a huge fight that threatened to destroy all of soul society and the world as they had known; and yet, for that night, Rukia and Byakuya decided to ignore it all.

"Just let me stay by your side a little more" She said, feeling a small tear rolling down her cheek.


End file.
